


Burden

by HappinessIsBlau



Series: Fallout 4 Daily Writing Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, how do stimpaks even work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: “I shouldn’t’ve wasted my last stimpak,” she laughed, as if this situation wasn’t potentially deadly. Okay, that was a long shot, but infectioncouldhave nasty results.





	Burden

**Author's Note:**

> I love Preston Garvey. He's such an angel and he deserves the entire world and then some.

“Ouch,” she hissed, trying to roll her shoulder reassuringly but just wincing and groaning at the attempt instead. 

“General, really?” Preston wasn’t very excited at the fact that their fearless (stupid) leader had gotten herself shot (okay, grazed, but still) by running headfirst into a crowd of heavily armed, heavily armored gentleman for the sake of “getting this nonsense done faster,” but that was the past. 

Now, she was bleeding fiercely from the graze on her arm and he didn’t have anything to help her. 

“I shouldn’t’ve wasted my last stimpak,” she laughed, as if this situation wasn’t potentially deadly. Okay, that was a long shot, but infection _could_ have nasty results. 

“Please stop talking,” Preston was digging through the pockets of the Gunners that they’d just obliterated, pretending like the astronomical amounts of viscera that was splattered all over the pavement wasn’t setting off every anxiety alarm in his brain. 

“I didn’t mean to be such a burden,” she mumbled when he finally dug a stimpak out of the leader’s pocket. He injected it below her wound and she clenched and unclenched her fist as it worked its healing magic. 

It was getting close to October and she was getting reckless. Instead of saying something to her about being careful, he just closed his eyes and sighed for like the eighth time that day and if her current pattern of recklessness was any indication it was probably not the last.


End file.
